Kurosaki Emi, Strawberry's twin sister
by Kimi-chan09
Summary: Ichigo has a twin sister, who becomes a Soul Reaper also. She would love nothing better than to kick that Noble Kuchiki's butt. After hearing his story and feeling there's more to B. Kuchiki that meets the eye, she ends up getting closer than intended...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo-sama does. He rules. Alright, **_italic_ **words are thoughts of people, bold is thoughts of my OC's Zanpakuto Spirit. I own Emi Kurosaki and any plot that you don't recognize. Read and Review…**

Emi is Ichigo Kurosaki's fraternal twin sister. When she was younger, her hair was a light brown like her mother's and Yuzu's but as she grew older her hair became a darker brown. Unlike Ichigo, Yuzu, and her father's brown eyes and Karin's dark ones, Emi inherited her maternal grandmother's eye color…deep blue/grey eyes with flecks of gold around the pupil if people look close enough. She's 5'6" and weighs 110 lbs. She was there the day her mother was killed by Grand Fisher but was told to stay on the sidewalk when her mom ran after Ichigo. She saw the whole thing, never blaming Ichigo for their mother's death. That experience has made her very close to her twin brother.

Emi is also good friends with Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue, and still speaks with the others girls in her class. Along with Orihime and Michiru, she gets hit on by Chizuru constantly as well as Keigo. She often helps Yuzu around the house, with dinner, and helps her dad at the clinic. To fill you all in on unnecessary details, she underwent training with Ichigo from Kisuke Urahara and even learned a few Kido spells from Tessai, most being healing spells. Her Zanpakuto's name is Megami no Getsuei (Goddess of the Moon) with the release command "Go forth with grace…". Unlike Ichigo, she can maintain her massive spirit energy. Rukia Kuchiki also became a good friend of hers while she was there, hence the reason she accompanied the others on their rescue mission.

Emi lost her grip on Ichigo's hand just before they split up and was thrown to the Seireitei below at high speed and force. Emi forced her spiritual energy outward and used it to put pressure between herself and the ground, therefore slowing her down. By the time she reached the ground, she stepped lightly onto to it and looked around for any Soul Reapers. Not seeing any, she skipped away quickly, knowing they would've seen her fall in this area and come to search for the 'Ryoka'. At least she was in a Shihakusho, able to blend in if need be. Her Shihakusho looked as everyone else's did; the white shitagi, black kosode, black hakama, white hakama-himo, but instead of the white tabi and waraji, she wore traditional Chinese shoes like Soifon. She turned a corner and came face to faces with many Soul Reapers.

"Who are you?" a man asked, making Emi think he was the highest ranking officer of the group.

"Emi, Sir," Emi answered with a bow. She figured putting up a façade was the best way to go about things.

"What squad are you from, Emi?" asked the same guy. Emi's mind flashed through a few things Kisuke told her; Twelfth Division was the Research Institute, Fourth was the Healing and Medical Division, and the Eleventh was all about fighting. So none of those.

"The Sixth, Sir," she replied. The man raised a brow, resulting in Emi's mental groan.

"Really? Cause we're the top seats of the Sixth Division," he said.

"Great. I'm afraid, I must incapacitate you all now," Emi said in a regretful tone.

Before the Soul Reapers before her could get a laugh out at her threat, she disappeared and mere moments later they all fell to the ground, unconscious. Emi then disappeared, heading towards anywhere but there. Not long afterwards, she ran into two people who had badges on their left arms. A man had black spiky hair with scars down the right side of his face, a blue strip tattoo high on his left cheek across his nose, and a '69' on his lower cheek. The other guy was wearing sunglasses and had black hair in a weird hairstyle.

"Who are you?" the guy with tattoo's asked.

"I'm tired of lying just to satisfy you Soul Reapers," Emi said before unsheathing her sword faster than the two guys could see. "Go forth with grace, Megami no Getsuei."

The sword's normal katana turned into a pure white blade with mother-of-pearl designs on the blade itself. The tsuba was round looking like a yin-yang sign and the hilt was wrapped in light blue cloth. Attached to the end was a chain with a moonstone on the end of it. Emi held the blade horizontally in front of her chest and pale light beams shot up from the ground. The beams were absorbed by the two guys bodies and hit the pressure points that put them to sleep. All of this happened within a few seconds before the two were even able to draw their own swords. Sensing people coming her way, Emi sheathed her sword back in its scabbard on her back, held there by a light blue sash. In a flash, she was gone and far away from the spot.

Elsewhere…

The Captains were once again called to gather in the Main Assembly Hall of the First Division. The Captains created one row, as apposed to the normal two rows facing each other, looking to the Head-Captain.

"The situation has become critical as a result of recent events," Yamamoto informed in his aged, gravely tone. "The Thirteen Court Guard Squads are now short by one lieutenant. Obviously, we can no longer afford to leave these matters in the hands of lower ranked officers and members. Subsequently, no disciplinary measures will be taken against Ichimaru for his earlier independent actions."

"Thank you, Sir," replied Ichimaru with his characteristic grin in place.

"Furthermore, senior officers including lieutenants, shall hereby be allowed to carry their Zanpakuto at all times with full wartime usage and powers," continued Yamamoto.

A few Captain commented on that remark, including Tosen and Zaraki with Kurotsuchi commenting on how Ichimaru let the Ryoka live.

"Also there is the matter of the Seventh and Ninth Division Lieutenants as well as a group of Sixth Division seated officers being incapacitated. What were your findings, Captain Unohana," Yamamoto inquired.

"The Sixth Division's seated officers were knocked unconscious, most likely by a strike to the back of their necks, given their complaints of having sore necks. However, both lieutenants saw the person pull their Zanpakuto and it is all they remember. Their pressure points were hit internally, thus putting them to sleep. All officers have been released. Whomever the Ryoka is, she did not wish to inflict harm upon them," Unohana divulged.

"Her?" Captain Kuchiki questioned.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki, both lieutenants said it was a woman whom attacked them," Unohana answered gently.

"And she used a Zanpakuto?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"Yes, and she had the appearance of a normal Soul Reaper," Unohana said.

"From the report from Ikkaku, he fought a guy named Ichigo," Kenpachi said. "It must be another Soul Reaper. You didn't see a girl at the gate, Ichimaru?"

"There was two girls and now that I think about it, there was a girl Soul Reaper with 'em," Ichimaru answered. "The brunette wasn't bad to look at either."

"Great, another inconvenience," Hitsugaya said.

"Everyone!" Yamamoto demanded their attention. "Let us declare all out war on these Ryoka."

Emi came to a tall staircase that led to the higher plateau of the Seireitei. It was already dark so she started moving again. She noticed the subtle differences of these buildings than the ones below. Kisuke had told her about the First Division being under the Head-Captain, who was a frightening guy. She found a dead end and decided she could stay there for the night. So she wouldn't be caught while she slept, she created a barrier that allowed her to see out but no one to see in. After that, she feel asleep, thankful she could still sense that everyone was alright. Even, Ichigo who had fought with that Renji guy was still ok.

Emi woke in the early morning as sunrise started pouring a glow over the buildings. Mid-morning, Emi heard a scream and had to control herself from not going to see what was the matter. She knew it was none of her business since everyone in her group was still safe. Spiritual pressures collided close by but Emi figured she would go to the tallest point in the Seireitei and that was that white tower over in the distance from what she could tell. She was nearly there when she sensed Ichigo's spiritual pressure going against someone with terrifying reiatsu, probably a Captain. With a groan, she headed in Ichigo's direction…fast.

She got there just in time to see Yoruichi turned into a woman. With a gesture from the former cat, Emi followed her as she carried Ichigo from the fight scene. They came to a cave where Yoruichi patched up Ichigo's wounds. Emi sat in the corner during Ichigo and Yoruichi's conversation. Emi silently cursed him every time he moved, and did something stupid. Yoruichi transformed into a woman…naked woman, and Emi had to bite her fist to keep herself from laughing at her brother's face. Yoruichi was explaining how we all got there when a spiritual pressure hit us.

'_What the-'_ Emi thought. _'This is that guy…Rukia's brother from back in the Human World. The guy who nearly killed Ichigo that night.'_ Emi grit her teeth, anger rolling off her in tangible waves. She could ring that guy's neck for what he did to Ichigo.

Soon, Emi was brought from her '20 ways to kill that guy' thoughts, when Ichigo took Yoruichi's flying device before flying away towards the Senzaikyu. Yoruichi called after him but didn't he ignored her, as always. Emi and Yoruichi silently agreed to follow after him.

Yoruichi wrapped white cloth around Captain Kuchiki's sword before he could release his Shikai and landed on the bridge. Emi landed behind Rukia and a boy who seemed to be on their side. Yoruichi had words with Captain Kuchiki before trusting her hand into Ichigo's wound. Emi's eyes widened with shock, confused at why Yoruichi did that. Captain Ukitake said it was a drug and Emi visibly relaxed along with letting out the breath she had been holding. She stood there while Yoruichi and the stoic Captain chased each other, looking like children in Emi's opinion.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Emi asked quietly. Rukia turned to her, shocked she hadn't felt the other girl's presence.

"E-Emi? You're a-" Rukia began but Emi interrupted her.

"Yea, Kisuke helped me out," Emi replied with a smile before looking back at the others. Yoruichi appeared on the top of a building before looking down at Captain Kuchiki.

"Three days," Yoruichi proclaimed. "In three days, I shall make this boy stronger than you. Until then consider the fight between you two postponed. Feel free to give chase if you wish but…Yoruichi Shihoin is not about to be caught by the likes of you. Come along, Emi." With a 'I got the best of you' look, she flash-stepped away.

Emi stood there, now the center of attention.

"Well, I'd better do as she says-" Emi began but was interrupted by the Kuchiki.

"Are you the Soul Reaper who disabled my officers?" he asked.

"If you're the Captain of the Sixth Division, then yes. I warn you, Captain Kuchiki, you almost killed my brother and that will not be forgiven so easily. We will save Rukia, whether you like it or not," Emi replied before flash-stepping away back the way she had come.

Yoruichi informed Ichigo that by the use of a cardboard cutout, he would learn Bankai in three days. Before she even finished explaining the process and mechanics of it, he had thrust his blade into the cardboard and Zangetsu appeared. They talked before starting the fight for Ichigo to achieve Bankai, the level above Shikai. Emi walked over to Yoruichi who stood further away from the clashing men.

"Yoruichi?" Emi asked. Once the woman glanced at her, she continued, "Could I…could I learn Bankai too?" Yoruichi measured the young woman with her eyes.

"I figured you would ask that. Kisuke told me that you're very much like Ichigo, so you may be able to achieve Bankai in the same time as Ichigo through the same process," she replied. "There's another cutout leaning against the wall over there." She pointed behind her.

Emi nodded, "Thank you, Yoruichi." She walked over and pierced the cutout with her own Zanpakuto like Ichigo had. Then…the training began.

Renji appeared to train with his Bankai also. So it was three of them in the underground training space, trying to obtain Bankai. Renji informed us of Rukia's execution being moved up again, leaving no time for error. Renji left the morning of the execution for whatever reasons. Emi herself had completed her Bankai training by the second day, much to the surprise of all of them. Emi just gave a peace sign and said it was a breeze. Ichigo was able to achieve Bankai just before Rukia's execution and the two siblings left for the Sokyoku.

Ichigo ordered Emi to remain hidden amongst the trees until he called for her. She had tried to protest but he had spouted off something like 'I'm the older brother. The reason older brother's are born is so they can protect their younger sisters'. Emi rolled her eyes but listened anyways. She knew how Ichigo was and it made no sense for her to argue when he was so stubborn and pigheaded. So she stayed there, watching as two Captains destroyed the Sokyoku that had taken the form of a phoenix made of flames. Ichigo then used that time to destroy the stand and save Rukia from being held by whatever those blocks were. Ichigo threw Rukia to Renji like she was some kind of football. After a few words from Ichigo, Renji took off with Rukia in his arms.

She watched as Ichigo disabled three lieutenants followed by clashing swords with Captain Kuchiki again. Soon, the two Captains that had destroyed the Sokyoku fled with the Head-Captain in tow. Yoruichi appeared to fight a woman Captain as another woman Captain collected the injured. Emi figured that woman must be the Fourth Division's Captain since she was dealing with the injured. Once everyone was gone, Emi turned her full, undivided attention to her brother and his fight. It was somewhat comical to listen to Ichigo's boasting and Kuchiki's responses. He seemed shocked Ichigo was able to achieve Bankai, resulting in Emi thinking she had achieved hers before Ichigo got his. She wanted to rub it in the Noble's face.

Ichigo eventually won against Kuchiki, having broke the Captain's sword. In return, we learned the reason he couldn't save Rukia. Emi nearly wanted to cry for the man who was unable to express his emotions more openly…nearly. She then saw the others coming and went with them to Ichigo's side. Ganju supported Ichigo and they all went to leave Sokyoku Hill.

Emi unsheathed her sword as they rushed forward, seeing Ichigo sprawled on the ground. Ichimaru, the same guy who had met them at the gate upon their arrival, stopped them by releasing his reiatsu, creating pressure around them. Ganju, Chad, and herself were the only one able to stand up under the pressure. Emi listened intently as Aizen spoke of his plans. He then performed this technique that retrieved an object called the Hogyoku from Rukia's soul. _'Mental note: Punch Kisuke in the face when I get back,'_ Emi thought. Her eyes widened at seeing Rukia's chest with a big whole in it before closing up. Ichimaru was ordered by Aizen to kill her but someone intervened. Emi's eyes widened at the sight of Captain Kuchiki, pierced through the chest by Ichimaru's blade.

Aizen was about to kill them both when Emi appeared in front of them, blade raised. Before he could make a move, Jidanbo and Kukaku appeared to distract him. Everything else happened quickly. Other Soul Reapers arrived and captured all three traitors but then three columns of light engulfed them to pull them away. They also appeared with Gillian Hollows. Emi watched as the three cowards fled to another dimension. Emi had never hated someone so much as she hated Aizen and his two lackeys at that moment.

"Byakuya. Byakuya," Rukia called out. Emi turned around and kneeled in front of the injured Captain.

She placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes as his looked at her. The girl that was daring to touch the Kuchiki Captain and Head of House.

"Captain Kuchiki's lung is punctured, which is why he's having a hard time breathing," Emi looked at Rukia's distraught face before turning her gaze to the man in front of her. Her eyes locked onto his grey ones, "You're lucky I know what family loyalty is all about, Captain Kuchiki." His eyes widened a bit from her harsh tone. "Which is why, if you had not saved Rukia, I would let you die. After all, you nearly killed my brother." Not letting him utter a word, Emi summoned swirling white spirit energy around her right hand. "This is going to feel weird."

With that said, she plunged her hand into the Kuchiki's chest. Rukia had stepped back so as to not get in the way. Emi was close to Captain Kuchiki now, her head practically laying on his shoulder and her left arm wrapped around his shoulders to support him. He was also leaning on her though he didn't have a choice. In his current state, he didn't have the strength to push her away. Emi sensed as the wound healed from the inside out. Withdrawing her hand when she did, his wound healed.

"There," Emi said gently. "He'll be fine, Rukia. At least his life is saved." She then got up to tend to Renji's more serious wounds. Afterwards, she sat next to Ichigo to see how he was doing. She was oblivious to a certain Kuchiki glancing at her.

Once the relief teams got there they took over the healings of Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai. Emi listened to his story about his late wife, Rukia's sister, and had to wipe the tears from her eyes. Soon it was time to take everyone back to the Fourth Division and Emi walked over to Rukia.

"Thank you, Emi," the petite girl said. "You saved my brother."

"He saved himself, Rukia," was Emi's reply. "Like I said, if he hadn't saw the light…my only motivation to save him would've been to kick his butt later." The eldest Kurosaki girl looked back at Rukia, who wore a small smile. "Anyways, I came over here to help you down the hill."

"I don't need-" Rukia began.

"Yes, you do. Your soul was damaged when Aizen removed the Hogyoku from it and I'll be damned if I let you strain yourself further. Got that?" Emi said emotional indifference. "Now climb on my back." Emi squatted so Rukia could ride piggyback down the stairs.

"But-" the black haired girl tried to protest again.

"No buts, you either ride piggyback or I'm going to throw you over my shoulder like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum. Now come on!" With a sigh, Rukia climbed on Emi's back as ordered.

"Thank you," Rukia said gently.

"There's nothing to thank me over," Emi said kindly as she stood and waited for the members of Squad Four to pick up the cot the older Kuchiki lay on. "I'll walk beside Captain Kuchiki, since I know you want to be close to him."

Emi missed the tears welling up in Rukia's eye at her words or the looks of curiosity from the Captain.

(Emi's POV)

I stood outside of Captain Kuchiki's room in the Fourth Division's Medical building. Knocking lightly as possible, I waited for permission to come in and when it didn't come, I peeked in. Looking at the Kuchiki's form in his bed, he seemed to be asleep so I crept in silently. I placed a vase of flowers on his bedside table before pulling a homemade card from Rukia from my Shihakusho. After leaning the card against the vase, I turned and walked to the door. I was halfway there when a voice stopped me mid-step.

"What are you doing here? And why did you bring me flowers?" Captain Kuchiki asked from his lying position in the bed. I turned around to face him and saw him glancing at me from the corners of his eyes.

"I came to visit Renji and you to bring you both some flowers. I brought you flowers because in the Human World that's what we do for people who are in the hospital. I'm not sure why we do it. Maybe since the people are stuck inside, it's nice for them to have nature closer to them," I answered his questions before going into musing mode. "Rukia told me you liked cherry blossoms so I got some and made it the focus point with other flowers. Also some lilac because it's said to calm people. Don't worry, I didn't pick anything from your gardens. I got them from the Rukongai but I made Rukia stay home to rest. She did make you a card though." I blushed realizing I had just run away with my mouth…as I'm prone to doing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to chat your ears off."

"It is no problem," he responded.

"Get well, Captain." I bowed slightly before turning to leave…again, failing.

"Why did you save me? You said it was for Rukia and that I saved myself by saving her in the end," he commented. "But I still do not understand."

I sighed, looking at the guy. He tried to sit up but was struggling, though he'd never admit it. I went to his side and helped him sit up, regardless of the confused look he gave me. "The truth is…I still would not have let you die. I'm not that kind of person. My father constantly praising me for my _compassion_ so like my mother." I looked at him, taking a seat on the edge of his bed, facing him. "My mother was killed by Grand Fisher while saving Ichigo. She gave her life for his and I saw it all." I looked away.

"Ever since, I've always wanted to be strong like that…like her. That's the reason I became a Soul Reaper when Ichigo regained his powers. I wanted to help him…bear my fair share of the weight of protecting our younger sisters. Ichigo…he's always taking everything on himself. I just want to help," I said, looking back at the Kuchiki with a light smile. "Rukia's become a very dear friend of ours, which is why we came all this way to save her."

"I noticed the protective tone in your voice when you ordered her to get on your back," he replied.

"It was for her own good. She's too stubborn sometimes, something she has in common with Ichigo."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For saving me, despite nearly killing your brother and for everything you've done for Rukia when it wasn't your place." I shook my head.

"No, Captain Kuchiki. It seems you do not understand." He gave me a questioning look. "You see, my place will always be between those who need my help and those who seek to hurt the ones I care for. Like when I moved in front of Rukia and you as Aizen approached you both." I saw his eyes soften slightly.

"What would you have done? If Jidanbo and Kukaku had not arrived?"

I leaned towards him, "Do you actually think Ichigo's the only one who achieved Bankai during those three days? In fact," I whispered, leaning more closer. "I got mine on day two." I sat back up, laughing lightly.

"You've achieved Bankai?" he asked with disbelief.

"Don't look so surprised," I said. "I've always had more focus than Ichigo."

"Perhaps, you can show me sometime then?"

I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment, "Well, I don't know." I stratched the back of my head.

"So, you haven't achieved it?"

"Y-Yes, I have. It's just, uh, um…" I stuttered.

"What?" His tone made me more nervous with his mocking tone of his.

"It's the outfit I appear in when I activate it. It's a bit…revealing." I looked away from the man. "How about I open a window? It's a tad warm in here to me. Get the air circulating." I then turned and leaned across the bed, along with Kuchiki's legs, to open the window. Once the windows were open, I plopped back on the bed, barely moving it under my weight.

"What is the name of your Zanpakuto?" he asked, clearing the air to which I was thankful for.

"Megami no Getsuei," I replied, finally feeling my cheeks return to normal temperature.

"Goddess of the Moon," he said and I nodded.

"You want to see her?" I asked with a smile.

Without getting a verbal answer but the look in his eyes was all I needed for motivation. I unsheathed my Zanpakuto that was on my back and held it in front of me. "Go forth with grace, Megami no Getsuei." The sword's normal katana turned into a pure white blade with mother-of-pearl designs on the blade itself. The tsuba was round looking like a yin-yang sign and the hilt was wrapped in light blue cloth. Attached to the end was a chain with a moonstone on the end of it. I slid my fingers over the blade in a loving manner before holding in front of the Captain.

He put his hands out, though wasn't really expecting me to actually hand it to him. "It certainly is a fine Zanpakuto. You must have powers similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's or greater to own a blade such as this."

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki. It means a lot coming from you, who owns Senbonzakura. Not to mention all of the Zanpakuto you must have come across in your time as a Soul Reaper."

"You seem to have better manners than your brother," he replied, handing me back my sword carefully. "You have the decency to call me by my title and last name."

"Well, I mean absolutely no offence by this but…I probably would have called you by your first name just to annoy you, had you not shown yourself in such honorable light. In my opinion, you acted more admirably when you saved Rukia instead of when you brought her back on orders. That in itself, is accepting of me calling you Captain Kuchiki. And believe me when I say, earning my admiration isn't easy to do."

Soon after that, Isane brought Captain Kuchiki his medicine and I thought it best if I left. I waved and told him I'd visit him again later. I ended up visiting him everyday before going to the Eleventh Division to spar with Ikkaku. During the week we stayed in Soul Society, I got to know the other Soul Reapers pretty well. I had tea a few times with Ukitake, when Kyoraku and Nanao would join us. I learned the names of the two lieutenants who I had put to sleep when entering the Seireitei and come to view Ikkaku and Yumichika as good friends. Lieutenant Yachiru and Rangiku were good to talk to and I met Captain Hitsugaya when I visited Momo who was still unconscious. I learned a lot from Captain Unohana about healing Kido. I met Rikichi, a member of the Sixth Division and had a nice chat with old man Yamamoto.


	2. Chapter 2 Bounts and Kuchiki Manor

**Bounts and Kuchiki Manor**

'_**Damn. He's gotten even stronger since our fight back in the Human World,'**_** I thought as I panted. I was crouched on one knee trying to analyze his techniques and moves. **

**We, being Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, and myself, had followed the Bounts into Soul Society. The other Soul Reapers went with us since they were there to begin with in the cave. Rukia has been hurt further trying to help us and Ichigo was thrown into a funk after he was beaten by Kariya. Now, we all went different ways to fight the Bounts before they could destroy Soul Society. I felt many presences getting closer to our location near the First Division's barracks. Before I could discern who they all were, Kaede's voice interrupted me.**

"**Do you not understand what it's like for us Bounts? We don't belong anywhere! You don't know what that's like! Never aging, everyone hating you for something you have no control over!" Kaede yelled at me.**

"**Get over it! Quit whining and crying over it! You Bounts have had hundreds of years to find the answer to your problem. I'm sixteen and I've already found the answer. You think you're the only one suffering? I'm a human Soul Reaper, technically belonging to both the Human World and Soul Society. If I can't belong to both then that means I belong to neither. And don't get me started on my inner Hollow. So shut up! It's not **_**where**_** you belong, it's **_**who**_** you belong with!" I yelled. "But nothing…no excuses could possible reason why you prayed on the souls of living humans. That…I cannot forgive."**

**I charged at him and brought my blade down faster than ever. It torn through the guy and sliced him in half. He soon turned to ash and blew away with the wind. I sheathed my sword before walking towards the Fourth Division. Maybe Captain Unohana would have something for my to busy myself with. I was passing Ichigo when he said something. **

"**Emi? Are you alright?" he asked.**

"**I'm fine. The stupidity of the Bounts is just getting to me is all," was my response. **

**We had been in Soul Society for a few days. Strange how we usually stayed for a week or so when we visited but at least this time was on friendlier terms with the Gotei 13. I was currently walking to the Kuchiki Manor to visit Rukia who was resting there. She still hadn't fully recovered before going to the Human World to help us, resulting in more damage to her soul from that Bount. I knocked on the door and was shown to Rukia's room by a maid.**

"**Hey, Rukia." The girl was laying in her bed mat. "How are you feeling?"**

"**Good. Where's Ichigo?" she asked.**

"**Fighting with Ikkaku, as always. Boys," I said, sitting down. "I just came to visit you for a little while."**

"**Of course," Rukia replied. "Thanks for the thought. You're always so caring."**

"**I guess it's because I'm an older sibling."**

"**Yea. I wonder if that's how Nii-sama feels sometimes."**

"**I'm sure he does. He's just not the type to show it so openly."**

"**Yea. Do you want to go for a walk in the gardens? I've been inside all day."**

"**Alright. But promise me, if you start to feel bad you have to tell me. That way, I can bring you back." She nodded and led me to the gardens.**

**The Kuchiki gardens were beautiful and Rukia informed me about the flowers and such. I had to admit, I was impressed. There was a Koi pond in the middle with big koi fish. We were soon laughing and talking about random things. After twenty minutes or so, Captain Kuchiki appeared. **

"**I see you both are enjoying the gardens," he said.**

"**You have beautiful gardens and a large variety of flowers here, Captain Kuchiki," I complimented.**

"**I'm glad to find others enjoy them, besides myself and Rukia," he answered.**

"**Emi was just saying that if she lived here, she would constantly be found here," Rukia said. "The lilies and bluebells are her favorite flowers but so are the Sakura blossoms."**

"**Oh? We learn something new everyday," he said. "Well, enjoy your time here. You are always welcome, having such good manners unlike another Kurosaki I've met. Have a nice day. I must be getting back to the paperwork in my office."**

"**Have a nice day too, Captain Kuchiki," I said.**

"**Bye, Nii-sama," Rukia said. With a curt nod, he left us alone.**

**I left Rukia in her room to rest after the hour we spent outside. I closed her door gently before walking back the way I was led here by the maid earlier. Turning the corner, I nearly ran into someone. He was an elderly man but stood tall. He wore a kimono and hakama that was embroidered with the Kuchiki Clan crest. I knew this must be a relative of Captain Kuchiki and Rukia, so I bowed immediately. **

"**Sorry Sir. I didn't notice your presence before turning the corner," I stood back up. The man looked a lot like Byakuya, especially with the way he carried himself.**

"**No harm done, though I see you are a Soul Reaper. Are you here for an appointment with my grandson?" he spoke with a stern, proud voice.**

"**No Sir." **_**So this is Byakuya's grandpa. Hm… **_**"My name is Emi Kurosaki, Sir. I was just visiting Rukia."**

"**Oh, I see. You are one of the Substitute Soul Reapers for Karakura Town," he said. I nodded to confirm his words. "Would you do me the honor of being my guest for tea?"**

"**Of course, Sir," I said, following him down the halls. **_**Like I can say no… but no harm done, right?**_** A smile graced my lips in the man's wake. Perhaps it would be fun to see Byakuya's reaction.**

**I was seated at the low table on a comfy cushion across the man. **

"**The tea is wonderful, Captain…uh, Lord Kuchiki?" it came out as a question since I didn't know what to call the man. I could've kept calling him 'Sir' I suppose.**

"**Ginrei is fine," he replied. **

"**Ginrei then. It's nice to meet you," I tried to start a conversation.**

"**I could say the same. Between Rukia and my grandson, I have heard much about you. You are a Substitute Soul Reaper as well as your brother, and you both have achieved Bankai. Is that right?"**

"**Yes, Sir," I said, feeling like this just turned into an interrogation. **

"**It is not against the law for Soul Reapers to have relationships with Humans, but it would be humiliating for all parties included."**

"**I understand that but why are you telling me," I asked, completely out of whatever loop he was talking about.**

"**Are you aware of the Kuchiki's status here in Soul Society? The difference between Nobility and those born in the Rukongai?" Ok, that was it.**

"**Yes, of course. It all depends on pure chance." He raised his eyebrows at my tone. "Like, it was chance that you and Captain Kuchiki were born as nobles. Souls are born into the Rukongai after they die on Earth in the Human World. The ones that don't go there are born into Soul Society when women here get pregnant. It's all by chance. Personally, I commend those born into the Rukongai. The ones with spirit energy have to fight to survive. There's a higher crime rate and more casualties as a result. Forgive me if I don't praise you or any noble for having everything handed to them throughout their life. Not all of us can have such a high horse to ride, being the first to know when it starts to rain. The distance people place between others here is just ridiculous. And when I heard Captain Kuchiki's story about his late wife, I found an all-new respect for him.-"**

"**-For anyone to find love like that is so lucky. It doesn't matter where someone comes from but where they're going…together. Captain Kuchiki is a good man and he deserves to find someone else. And who knows if he'll find love again? But when he had it…with Hisana, Rukia's sister, his family should have been rejoicing. You should've all been happy for the simple fact that he was happy. That's what family is for." I took a breath after my rant, only slightly afraid how the stranger would react.**

"**You are all but a stranger to me. You've come into my house and thrown our houses inconsistencies in my face. No one has ever done that before," he said. "You have courage if anything. Not many would say what you did, in the tone you used, and live to tell about it. I commend your brave actions and the meaning behind your harsh words. I find you worthy of my respect. I see that you have profound feelings for my grandson."**

"**Just great respect. He's good company," I replied, a bit taken aback by his meaning. "It seems I'm immune to his cold demeanor. He just can't fool me like the others."**

"**I see," he said. I took another sip of tea.**

"**I'm sorry for over-stepping my bounds. I just…get heated sometimes when I disagree with people. My father has never been strict so he's only told me that it's good for a girl my age to have fire and passion. He's more of a goof, really. But he's my father and I wouldn't trade him for anything." I smiled at the older man.**

"**I must agree with your father to a certain degree. When Byakuya was younger, he would always get so mad…usually at Yoruichi when she stole his hair-ties. Sometimes, if you look closely, you can see his younger self when he gets angry. Very frightening, I admit."**

"**I can imagine," I said after laughing. "It's a good thing I don't scare very easy."**

**A knock then sounded at the door. I turned in my seat when Ginrei permitted the person entrance. Captain Kuchiki stood in the doorway, frozen after spotting me. I couldn't keep the smile from my face.**

"**Byakuya, what a pleasant surprise. Is there something you need?" Ginrei asked.**

"**I merely wished to speak with you, grandfather," he replied, looking to his grandfather.**

"**I should be going anyways." I stood and bowed to Ginrei. "Thank you for the tea and nice conversation. Good evening, Captain Kuchiki." I walked passed Byakuya as he moved aside to allow me out. "Ginrei." I bowed slightly again then stood before looking at Byakuya. "In the future, you may have to remind me not to take your hairpieces." I knew my voice and the look in my eyes had to be teasing him. I couldn't help it. I then turned and left. Using flash-step, I was back at the Tenth's barracks within moments.**


	3. Chapter 3 Silent Tragedy

Silent Tragedy

Byakuya Kuchiki was thrown into a new experience. He had found no other than a human girl having a polite conversation with his grandfather. His grandfather had told said girl about his short-tempered younger self, willingly. And it wasn't some random girl…it was _her_…Emi Kurosaki. The girl had entered his mind as soon as her appearance in Soul Society during their invasion to save Rukia. She seemed to possess a light within her that drew people to her. Byakuya wasn't the only one, other Captains had come to like the girl as well in the short time she spent among them. She was a beautiful girl, he admitted. The most appealing thing about her was she was completely different than her brother…all but the short-temper but she could hold her tongue for the most part. Byakuya Kuchiki sat in his chair behind his desk in the Sixth Division, mind for work lost to his own musings.

Meanwhile, in the Human World…

I looked at the new transfer student. What a weird guy. He spoke to Ichigo and I after taking his seat, to the right of Ichigo's and in front of mine. Something about being friends. Like I said, weird. I walked home just to have Kon jump on me, or my chest. Sighing, I threw him into Ichigo's wall. A white bunny plushie walked in before hopping on my lap.

"Hey, Lily. Have a nice day?" I asked. Lily, in a bunny plushie, was a mod-soul Kisuke created for me since Ichigo had Kon and I felt left out. It's not like I could let Kon in my body. I shuddered at the thought.

"Yea. It would've been better if Kon hadn't been flirting with me all day," Lily complained, pointing an accusing paw at the lion plushie.

"Hey, don't blame me," Kon defended himself. I ignored their chatter, leaving to take a bath.

Panting, I looked up at Shinji. He pulled his mask off to show his face, his eyes gazing at me.

"You've improved a lot," Shinji said. "Yer 'bout to Mashiro's time now."

"Is that good?" I asked, pulling up my own mask.

" Considerin' her time is in the hours not minutes, ya it's good," he replied. "Soon, the trainin' will only help strengthen yer already strong defenses."

"Then can I take a break," I asked. Griping my stomach, I added "Cause I'm starving."

Shinji smirked before willing his mask away and I followed his example. He led me to where Kensei was making the meal for all of us.

That's right…I had sought out the Vizard to find out how to control my inner Hollow. I wanted to learn to control it completely before it turned out to be too late. Before long, more Arrancars arrived like the previous ones from that day.

I stood, mid-air, across from an Arrancar.

"I am honored to be fighting such a beautiful opponent. I understand that you're one of the Substitute Soul Reapers," the guy said. His mask was broken and only a portion covered his left eye. He had midnight blue hair and ruby eyes. "I have been given explicit orders to take you back to Lord Aizen, therefore it's only natural I tell you my name. It is Tora Teslavega, Espada number five."

"Espada?" I asked.

"Espada are the top ten strongest Arrancar. Those with two digits are under our control. I am the fifth strongest out of all Lord Aizen's Arrancar," he answered.

"I see. Don't expect me to go easy on you then," I said, holding my sword up, horizontal with my chest. "Go forth with grace, Megami no Getsuei." My blade changed into its Shikai form.

We were on slightly equal ground before he released his Zanpakuto. I was thrown through buildings and kicked hard in the stomach. I spit some blood out before thinking his strategy over. I had the element of surprise at least. Putting my hand above my head, I pulled my mask down. In a split second, I sliced his right arm off. He got a few hits in before I ended up decapitating him. With a moonbeam, his whole body was destroyed. Coughing up more blood, the last thing I remembered was Kon in Ichigo's body carrying me.

"She's been out for a week, which is why we brought her back with us," Captain Hitsugaya informed. "Kisuke Urahara said she would heal faster surrounded by all the spirit particles in the Soul Society. She could've been a lot worse, given she fought the Fifth Espada and actually won. She's been unconscious for a month. A mod-soul has been entering her body just to sustain it and keep it healthy."

"I understand," replied Yamamoto. "Captain Unohana, please set her up a room in the Fourth Division."

The woman nodded and set on the task.

I woke to a dull pain in my torso. I groaned, trying to pull my body into a sitting position. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders as the other securing my waist. When my eyes adjusted to the sunlight filtering into the room, I saw Byakuya Kuchiki standing before me.

"Captain Kuchiki? Wha-"

"Captain Hitsugaya brought you back here after you remained unconscious in the Human World for a month," he informed.

"I've been unconscious for a month?" I couldn't believe it.

"There's more," he said carefully, watching my expression.

"Ichi-" he interrupted me.

"Your brother is fine. During the past month, Orihime Inoue trained with Rukia for the upcoming war. Upon returning to the Human World through the Dangai, she disappeared without a trace. The two Soul Reapers accompanying her were injured but treated by Inoue. No one has seen her since. The Head-Captain has issued his orders for the return of Captain Hitsugaya's team. Kenpachi Zaraki and myself are going to retrieve them shortly," he replied.

"Orihime," I whispered. "You all think she's a traitor." The look in his eyes confirmed that much.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You didn't do anything, Captain. And I'm far from the type to kill the messenger. Ichigo will go and save her like he did with Rukia. I have to-" I began to get up, just for him to push me back down gently.

"You need to stay here," he said, voice firm. "I will not hear anything otherwise. You will only be a liability if you go in your condition."

"After everything, I'm still so-" my voice cracked and tears threatened to escape my lids.

"Don't," it was a demand, but pleading at the same time. "You should not doubt yourself. You, Emi Kurosaki, are very strong. You beat an Espada Arrancar, number five, without releasing your Bankai. That is a feat in itself."

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki." It was that moment that I noticed the flowers in a vase on the bedside table. There was an arrangement of white and pink stargazer lilies, bluebells, and a white and purple orchid as a center. "They're beautiful. You remembered my favorites."

"Of course," was his short response.

"Rukia and Renji are going to fight you on this," I said. "Maybe not forcefully but they'll go with Ichigo."

"I am aware," he answered, looking back at me.

"Do you intend to allow them to go," I asked, truly curious. He didn't respond and a smile curled my lips up. "Byakuya Kuchiki, you sly Captain, you." I sighed before seeing his raised eyebrow. "Now, I'll be worrying about them all."

"There will be no need. Get better and you will be able to help in the fight," he said. "I will take my leave. Get some rest, Emi Kurosaki."

I nodded and scooted down into a laying position. He left and I soon fell back to sleep.

Captain Unohana gave me permission to move about the following day. I went with her to a Senkaimon that would take them to the Human World. They all had to go to Kisuke's to get to Hueco Mundo through a Garganta. Captains Kuchiki, Unohana, Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi, and Lieutenants Nemu, Yachiru, and Isane were going too. They were all waiting when we arrived. They all turned to leave.

"Hey," I yelled and they glanced back at me. "You all better come back or I'll haunt you in your next life." Sure, the threat was weak, but it was all I could do at this time.

"I will bring back your brother, Emi Kurosaki," Captain Kuchiki promised.

"And Rukia and everyone, and all yourselves too," I yelled as they disappeared through the gates. "Now to go speak with the Head-Captain." I shunpo-ed away.

Thank you, Head-Captain," I bowed showing respect.

"Do you really believe such arrangements are needed?" he asked solemnly.

"Yes," I said quietly, sadly. I then left the old man to prepare for the battle.

The remaining Captains, few Lieutenants and seated officers were heading out to the Human World where a fake replica of Karakura Town waited as a battle field. The old man informed me that four pillars would ensure that the town stayed in place. Lieutenants Shuuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira. Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame and Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa were to protect the other two pillars. Captains Yamamoto, Soifon, Komamura, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya, and Ukitake went with their Lieutenants Sasakibe, Omaeda, Iba, and Matsumoto.

I left for the real Karakura Town located in Soul Society. I sought out Tatsuki's lower spiritual energy and tracked it to find the town. Everyone was laying around, sleeping wherever they were at the time the spell was cast. I entered my house and saw that Lily and Kon were awake.

"Lily, I need you to do me a favor," I said, picking the plushie up.

"Of course, what is it?" she asked.

"Wait a minute! Why did everyone fall asleep?" Kon demanded.

"To ensure their safety during the battle. Now listen," I reprimanded. "Lily, I need you to get in my body and if Aizen should show up, promise you'll protect everyone to the best of your abilities. Whatever it takes. Do you understand?"

"Yea, but what if-" she began.

"I don't care what happens. Just do that for me. Please, I'm begging you."

"Alright, Emi. For you," she answered.

"Thank you, a billion times over." I then left, not taking notice that I didn't see my father's sleeping form.

I wiped the sweat from my brow as I collapsed in a heap on Sokyoku Hill. I had finally finished my preparations. Focusing my own spirit energy, I sought out everyone else through it. I felt the Soul Reapers in the Human World fighting the Arrancar. Some were fairing better than others. As far as I could tell Ichigo was getting closer…perhaps, going through a Garganta to the Human World. And he wasn't alone…Captain Unohana was there as well. I stood and opened a Senkaimon by thrusting my sword into mid-air.

Upon entering the Human World, the fake Karakura Town appeared destroyed in most areas. I shunpo-ed across town from location to location, healing everyone who was too injured to fight. Captain Ukitake had been impaled through his chest. Shuuhei, Izuru, Momo and Rangiku were unconscious or soon to be. Many of the Vizard were scattered around. Hachi was healing Hiyori and I helped him. Even the old man was hurt badly with horrible burns. I eventually came across Captain Hitsugaya and Kyoraku to heal them as well. I noticed the moment Aizen and Ichimaru left through a Senkaimon. What threw my off a little bit was that Ichigo and my father followed them. Weird…and yet it answered a lot of questions.

After healing everyone I could, I entered another Senkaimon to reenter Soul Society. I shunpo-ed to the fake Karakura Town but stopped short. My chest constricted and ached as if punctured with a sharp object…a sword. I grimaced, running through the pain. I appeared in time to see my body fall, Aizen pulling his blade from my chest. Wincing, I hurriedly performed a Kido spell. I transported Aizen and Ichimaru to Sokyoku Hill. Kneeling down, I grabbed the pill that held Lily, my mod-soul. I then saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye. Looking over I saw Kon, running to me with tearing staining his plushie body.

"Kon, here," I handed him Lily's pill. "Take Lily back to the house."

"What about your body?" he asked between tears.

"Leave it. It'll only slow you down. I'll come back for it later." With that I was gone, following Ichigo's spirit energy towards the massive hill. Our father was with him. Before disappearing in a flash, I felt a Senkaimon open allowing everyone else into Soul Society. I knew they would feel Aizen's energy on the hill, therefore heading there themselves.


	4. Chapter 4 Beginning of the End

_**Beginning of the End**___

"_**Ichigo!" My brother turned to look at our dad, "One more time." With a nod, Ichigo swung his blade for the second time, unleashing another final Getsuga Tensho. This time, Aizen had anticipated his attack, moving out of the way just in time to avoid being hit again. He didn't, however, anticipate the hand that was shoved into his chest.**_

_**I pulled back my hand, clutching the Hogyoku. "Hakaisha Getsuei. Bankai," I called before being engulfed in my own purple spirit energy. When it dissipated, I stood in an outfit unique to the release of my Bankai. A silver kimono tied with a light blue obi and chain with a moonstone at the end, adorned me. It was slightly short, coming to mid-thigh length and I wore socks the reached my calf and geta on my feet. My normal katana took the form of the much shorter Wakizashi with a complete mother-of-pearl handle. **_

"_**So, you took the Hogyoku. No big deal, I've already turned into a Hollow-Soul Reaper being. You have no-" Aizen began emotionlessly, if not a bit amused.**_

"_**Goodbye, Aizen…Ichimaru," I said calmly, just as emotionlessly as I could. I dropped my blade to the ground where it stuck into the dirt. Without another word, two large beams shot from the ground to surround Aizen and Ichimaru completely. The only thing they could see of the two were their shadowed figures, which quickly disintegrated, turning to dust. The beams disappeared and I bent to pick up my blade before turning it back to its normal state and sheathing it. My outfit also returned to normal, though my Shihakusho top wasn't tucked into my hakama.**_

_**I looked forward where the stand of the Sokyoku stood. I knew they were watching, all of them. I held my hand up, fist clenched and crushed the Hogyoku to dust. The sand-like material flowed through my fingers, carried away on the wind. I continued to stand there, looking but not seeing. I had felt it the moment it happened. Felt it beginning to take effect on my emotions and mental state. But after all, didn't a part of me always see this as a possible result. Yes, of course, but still. It hurt. I had done it and it would hurt them…the ones I loved and treasured above all else.**_

"_**You did it! You did it, Emi! We won," Ichigo called out with a smile as he came towards me. I turned and looked at him with a smile that didn't reach my eyes. "Oy, what's with that look? You should be happy!" **_

"_**Ichigo," my voice sounded pitiful, even to my ears. His expression turned confused and serious at my tone. "I-I'm so sorry. I-" I couldn't talk. It felt as if my throat was closing on itself. I felt grateful for the tears that were somehow pushed back. **_

"_**Emi! Emi! I'm so sorry!" Everyone turned to look at a bunny plushie. It was the mod-soul Kisuke had made for me since Ichigo had Kon. Her name was Lily, or that's what I named her. "I'm so sorry! I helped Tatsuki get away and- I'm so sorry!" I looked to the side, unable to look at her.**_

"_**Your apologies are unnecessary, Lily. You did what I told you to do. I always knew this might've happened. So, don't blame yourself," I said before walking passed the white plushie, heading towards the tree line and the stairs.**_

"_**Wait! Where are you going?" called out Lily in her squeaky, feminine voice.**_

_**I didn't turn to face her, instead spoke as I walked, "I'm going to go have a very difficult conversation with Karin and Yuzu." Not a second later, I was gone with a flash-step.**_

"_**Emi! You're back!" Yuzu called when I walked into the living room. Karin turned to look at me also.**_

"_**Yuzu, you can see me?" I asked.**_

"_**Yea, why wouldn't I?" she asked, confused at my odd question.**_

"_**No reason. I guess with all the spirit particles around this place has already taken a toll on your senses. Listen, girls…I need you both to sit down and listen to me. Alright?" They nodded and took their seats on the couch. I sat on the table so I could face them better. **_

"_**Alright. To make this easier, I'll begin at the beginning," I said. I told them about Hollows…Ichigo and I becoming human Soul Reapers…Aizen and his two bad guys…everything up to the current battle and putting the whole town to sleep. Then things got more difficult. "Do you understand everything I told you so far?" The nodded. "Now comes the hard part. You both know Tatsuki right?" Nod. "My mod-soul Lily was in my body earlier and I left her with specific orders to help people if she could. She came across Aizen when he was about to…hurt Tatsuki. So, following my orders, Lily fought him long enough for Tatsuki to get to safety. But…Lily, while in my body… She-"**_

"_**You're dead, aren't you?" asked Karin in all her bluntness. It was the first time in a long time, that I've seen Karin tear up like that.**_

"_**Yes, but listen to me. I will visit you both so often, it'll just be like I'm attending college in another town. And I'm planning on asking the Head-Captain to allow me to graduate, so I'll still have two more years with you both here. I won't be lost to either of you. I'll always be here for you when you need me. And Ichigo, even dad will be here." I tried to explain to them. Yuzu started crying but she nodded as well as Karin. I hugged them until their tears stopped. "Since I don't want everyone in town to know that I died, I'm going to ask the Head-Captain to burn my body. If you both want to come, go get dressed in more formal clothing and I'll be out when you're ready."**_

_**With a final nod, they left to their room. I went to mine and slipped into a formal kimono I had sewn myself for this very occasion. It was a light blue kimono with midnight blue and silver butterflies on it. Flowers were also embroidered on the sleeves and hem in pale pinks and purples. The obi sash was purple with silver strips. I had picked my body up on my way and put it in my room before entering the house by the front door. Now, I cleaned it up, washing the blood from my body and hair. My chest had been punctured with his blade, straight into the heart. After healing it so it was closed, I dressed my body in a plain purple yukata and draped a towel over my body's head. I couldn't look at myself in that condition, it was too weird.**_

"_**What do you mean she died?" Ichigo yelled at Lily. He didn't intend to scare her but he just didn't understand what was going on.**_

"_**She told me to protect the citizens of Karakura, especially her friends since they have higher spiritual energy and thought they'd be more in trouble than everyone else. Tatsuki was close to being killed and I had to interfere for her to get away. And, and he- Aizen pierced my chest…Emi's chest. Kon found me and put my pill back in this plushie so I could come tell you." By this time, Lily was crying her little beady eyes out. **_

"_**She- She-" Ichigo couldn't wrap his head around this information. He glanced at his father to see his eyes closed. He was here, muttering incoherently, and his father was dealing with losing another family member and a daughter, no less. "Dad-"**_

"_**Ichigo Kurosaki, you should be proud of your sister. She defeated Aizen and Ichimaru when none of us could. She healed everyone involved in the battle over the fake Karakura Town. And she did it all to ensure the safety of her family…you, your father, and your younger sisters. Do not disgrace this victory and your sister's honor by being clueless to how she must feel. She gave her very life for your town's safety and everyone within. She must feel horrible for having to leave you after everything that has happened," Byakuya Kuchiki said, looking at the orange-haired teen.**_

"_**Not just them," Rukia said as everyone looked to her. "She died for all of us. Even those who are already dead. She fought and died for every single one of us. For Karakura Town, its residents, and every soul in Soul Society." Tears threatened to flow down her own face as she fell to her knees.**_

_**Realization of the whole situation finally found its way to their minds before proceeding to their hearts. If anyone of them had stood and stated that Emi Kurosaki didn't mean anything to them, they would be lying. She had befriended most within the walls of the Seireitei and some outside of it. She was a friend to most, sister-like to others, and a few had found themselves drawn to the girl; though, now she was no longer human, giving them more of a chance. The souls within Soul Society had gained a precious soul but for what cost? She had now left her family behind in the Human World and nothing would be the same again. Sorrow and grief filled their hearts as they mourned together.**_

_**I was carrying my body, with Yuzu and Karin walking beside me on both sides. We cleared the trees, where everyone was still standing on Sokyoku Hill, silently amongst themselves. When Ichigo saw me, everyone's eyes turned to me and my two younger sisters. Closing my eyes, I walked passed them all and lay my body on the platform beneath the stand. I took a single lily from my hair and placed it in my lifeless hands. My hand paused over the towel that hid my face. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the towel away leaving it by my body. Walking back to stand with Karin and Yuzu, both dressed in kimonos, I gave a nod to the old man. **_

"_**Reduce all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka." The old Captain's voice filled the area and a moment later, my body was afire. **_

_**Karin and Yuzu turned into me as the flames destroyed my body. I hugged them back, "Don't worry. I'm still here. Always. Never forget that." I choked back some tears before they fell and made matters worse, if possible. I stood back up, looking at the Head-Captain. Maybe comedy would help. "Well, Head-Captain, I'm your problem now." The attempt at a laugh was poor at best. "Hey, Karin…Yuzu, I bet if you ask nicely…Captain Ukitake will give you a tour. He loves kids." With a last hug, I flash-stepped away. **_

_**Captain Kuchiki went to his office after everyone dispersed from the hill. He needed to think some things over and figured his office would suffice, not having much paper work to do. It was also closer than his home. He slid the door closed silently behind him. It was nearing sunset now, and no one had seen Emi yet. He sighed and went to sit down behind his desk. Sliding his chair closer, he heard a squeak and instantly stood to look. Under his desk was Emi Kurosaki. How she could bend to fit under his desk, he'd never know. **_

_**I gave Captain Kuchiki a meek smile before climbing out from under the four-legged contraption. "I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki. I was-"**_

"_**Hiding from everyone," he finished, making my cheeks heat.**_

"_**Something like that. I thought it would be less likely for them to search here for me," I replied. "I'm just-"**_

"_**You regret-" he started but I interrupted him.**_

"_**I don't regret anything!" I defended heatedly. "Even if I had gotten a second chance, I still would've told Lily to defend everyone. If I hadn't then Tatsuki would've-" I choked back a sob.**_

"_**I was merely staying that you regret having to leave your family in such a way. Death is never an easy thing to overcome, especially for those you're leaving behind. Your sisters look up to you and you're the eldest daughter for your father, and Ichigo's twin. I have sympathy for them but Soul Society is gaining a great Soul Reaper."**_

"_**I promised Karin and Yuzu, I would visit often. Do you think the Head-Captain would allow that?" I asked looking into his grey eyes.**_

"_**You saved Soul Society, many lives of our Captains and Lieutenants, and the worlds that would have otherwise been destroyed with Aizen's plans," he stated. "I would think he would do anything to pay you back for everything you've done for us."**_

"_**I hope you're right, Captain Kuchiki," I said. Groaning as a thought popped up, I smacked my head. "I don't have to attend the academy, do I? I don't wanna go to school!" I saw Kuchiki's eyes light with inner laughter, "After everything, you're worried about having to attend school?"**_

"_**Don't laugh at me, Captain Kuchiki!" He looked surprised. "That's right! I can tell how your feeling just by looking into your eyes. And your laughing at me! How mean, Captain."**_

"_**You're the first to ever see through my stoic expressions," he said.**_

"_**Thank you. Now, what division would I be in? Ukitake and Kyoraku are laid back and wouldn't mind my absence too much. I can heal so there's the Fourth." I tapped my chin with my index finger, going into musing mode. "Ikkaku and Yumichika are friends so that's the Eleventh. Rangiku is with the Tenth and there's cute Hitsugaya. The Twelfth would allow me to experiment. But Renji is so funny when I annoy him. Hm…"**_

"_**I recommended you to fill one of the open Captaincy positions," he informed.**_

_**My eyes widened, "Y-You what?"**_

"_**I-"**_

"_**I heard you…but why? I'm not qualified. I'm so young compared to-" **_

"_**You've reached Bankai. You've shown skills in decision-making and leadership. You've done many things to show everyone that you're more than qualified. As so, your age has nothing to do with it."**_

_**I looked at him. "You know, Captain Kuchiki. You come off as cold and proud to most, but for some odd reason your words make me feel better. Thanks." I smiled at the man before going to the door. "Oh, and by the way…I promise I won't tell anyone that I heard the Noble Kuchiki sigh." I shut the door behind me, heading for Ichigo's spiritual energy.**_

_**Byakuya sat in his chair, releasing another sigh. "That girl will be the end of me."**_

_**Karakura Town was switched with the real one the following day, but the Kurosaki family remained on Yamamoto's wishes. The Vizard also were asked to stay a few days, Yamamoto wanted to mend the strained relationship with the former Soul Reapers. So, obviously, Kisuke's group also stayed.**_

_**I was sitting on the veranda of the Thirteenth Division with Rukia, when Ukitake came up to us. **_

"_**Hello, ladies." He sat down next to me. "How are you both today?"**_

"_**Good."**_

"_**Fine, though you seem very well, Captain," I replied, eyeing the smiling man.**_

"_**I am, I am. Unohana tested everyone after the battle per your asking, and she found something very interesting," he said, baiting us.**_

"_**What was it, Captain?" Rukia asked.**_

"_**I'm healed." He turned a more serious eye on me. "I no longer have tuberculosis. Unohana was really stunned since she hadn't been able to heal it completely in all the past years. I have a feeling it's all thanks to you."**_

_**Scratching my cheek, I replied "I have no idea what you mean. I merely healed your chest after being punctured by that Arrancar's hand."**_

"_**Strange occurrence, I suppose," he said. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm here to escort you both to the First Division."**_

_**Rukia and I looked at each other. We then got up and followed the Captain to the First's barracks. **_


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise, Surprise

Surprise, Surprise

I entered the Main Assembly Hall behind Ukitake and Rukia. The Captains were all lined up, facing each other in two rows. Their Lieutenants stood partially behind their Captains. The Vizard stood off to the left side near the door in a group as well as my family and Kisuke's group off to the right near the door. Ukitake took his place while Rukia went to stand next to her brother. I stood facing Yamamoto as his Lieutenant stood to his right, slightly behind his seated figure.

"Wow, you people sure know how to make a girl nervous," I muttered, scratching the back of my head.

"Step forward, Emi Kurosaki." Yamamoto's commanding voice filled the room. I did as told, coming to a halt a few feet from the elderly man. "You have been recommended to fill one of the three open Captaincy positions." I glanced to my right at Byakuya Kuchiki, standing there like a marble statue. I looked back at the Head-Captain. "I, Head-Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, ask the remaining Captains of the Gotei 13 who agrees with this recommendation."

I watched, rooted to the ground in shock as one after another people raised their hands. Captains Unohana, Kyoraku and Ukitake were first to raise theirs. Hitsugaya, Komamura, and Soifon followed as well as Kurotsuchi and Kenpachi. Lastly, Captain Kuchiki put his hand up. _'Of course, the man who made the recommendation would put his hand up last,'_ I thought.

"I also agree, making it an anonymous vote to declare Emi Kurosaki, a newly appointed Captain of the Gotei 13. Do you have an idea of what Division you would like to lead?" Yamamoto asked.

I looked at Momo, Izuru, and Shuuhei. "The Fifth, Sir. I believe Lieutenant Kira and Hisagi have done an excellent job until now. Lieutenant Hinamori's absence has undoubtedly taken a toll on the Fifth Division. My hope is that with guided assistance they can all overcome the past and look to the future. I would be very happy to call Momo Hinamori my Lieutenant." I smiled at the girl, who blushed lightly. "That is, if it's alright with her."

"Of course," she answered.

"Very well. It's settled. You are all witness to the promotion of Emi Kurosaki, new Captain of the Fifth Division," Yamamoto declared. Some people even cheered. "Sasakibe, if you will." Yamamoto's Lieutenant stepped forward with a Captain's haori in hand.

Taking it, I ran my fingers lightly over the clothing. It was definitely one of my more proud moments. I traced the number five on the back of the coat. I was only slightly aware of the smile that spread on my face. I threw it on and pulled it tighter against my body. Then it seemed to dawn on me that I was still in a room full of people. I blushed and faced the Head-Captain.

"I accept this haori and all the responsibility that comes with it, Sir." I bowed to the old man.

"Good. This meeting is hereby dismissed," he called out, tapping the floor with his staff. Everyone dispersed out of the room. I was the last to leave since Yamamoto left by another door.

I came out of the meeting hall and slid in front of Shinji with my back to him. "Like it, Shinji?"

"What are ya doin'? Showin' off?" Shinji said, though he barely contained his smile as everyone looked on.

"Don't feel bad. I'd do the same to Kensei or Rose, should I have chosen their old divisions," I said. "Well, how do I look?"

"I can suggest a few changes," Shinji answered, eyeing me in a way that screamed 'pervert!'.

"You old pervert," I said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I ain't old. Age don't matter in Soul Society anyways," he replied.

My awesome comeback was sticking my tongue out at him before going to Ichigo.

"Go ahead, you know you want to," I smirked at him with an evil glint in my eyes.

"No, never," he replied, shaking his head.

"Come on. You'll feel better," I said innocently.

He sighed, giving up. "Captain Kurosaki." I busted out laughing.

"Captain?" Momo called. I looked at her, cheeks a light pink.

"Momo, you don't really have to call me that. Emi is fine, for everyone," I said.

"Well, Toshiro-kun told me about when you visited me when I was unconscious. How you would talk to me and promise things would get better. I want to call you Captain," she replied.

"Well, if it means that much to you then I can't really complain." I scratched my head. "Captain Emi is fine. And if you ever call me just Emi, that'll be ok too." She nodded. "Oh, Momo…what's our highest seated position that is open?"

"Our third seat is unoccupied," she said.

"Perfect," I rubbed my hands together deviously. "Captain Ukitake? I was thinking that perhaps we could have tea later. I have a request of you, involving transferring your unseated officer Rukia Kuchiki to my division as my Third Seat. If she agrees, of course."

"E-Emi," Rukia was rendered speechless.

"That's fine with me. If Rukia wishes," Ukitake said with a knowing smile.

"Yes, of course," Rukia nearly squealed.

"Is that alright with you, Captain Kuchiki?" I asked. He met my gaze.

"What you do with your Division is no concern of mine," he said.

"Very well. Ichigo…Renji, go help move Rukia's things to the Fifth's barracks," I said.

"What? I'm not-," Ichigo started and I raised a brow at him. He gulped before pulling Renji behind him along the way. "Momo, can you show me and Rukia around the Fifth Division?"

"Of course, follow me," she replied, leading the way down the hall. I grabbed Yuzu and Karin to join us.

"It's good that Momo has someone to look up to," Rangiku commented, watching as the three girls got farther away. "Finally."

"Yea," Toshiro added.

"I didn't know Emi could be so professional," Nanao spoke from her Captain's side.

"One thing about my girl is she knows how to adapt. She may goof off sometimes but she knows when she has to be serious," Isshin said.

"She's a lot like you in that aspect," Kisuke added from his place.

"We all know that girl is definitely something," Shunsui commented. "Now, where is the celebration going to be held?" They all looked at the pink kimono-clad Captain.

"Remind me why I'm blindfolded again?" I asked, arms outstretched in front of me.

"It's a surprise," Rukia replied.

"I don't like surprises," I whined. "Plus, is this any way to treat your Captain?"

"Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you," Rangiku assured.

"It's not too much further," Momo added. Momo was on my right, Rangiku on my left, and Rukia pushing me from behind. I groaned but let them have their fun. A few more minutes passed until we came to a halt.

"We're here~," sang Rangiku. I felt Rukia loosen my blindfold from behind.

I blinked a few times for my eyes to adjust. I recognized the gardens at the Kuchiki Manor instantly. There was dim lights strung from the trees and lamps on various tables. Assorted foods lay on the tables with drinks from juice to sake. With all of the lights lit dimly it cast the flowers in an ethereal glow. Everyone was there. Captains, Lieutenants, random seated officers, the Vizard, Kisuke's group, my family and friends (well, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu) were standing around, dressed either in their Soul Reaper uniforms or kimonos. Even members of the Vizards wore more formal clothing. Now the reason why Rukia all but demanded I wear a kimono was obviously for this party.

"Wha-" I began but words failed me.

"We figured we needed a celebration to liven everyone's moods. It's custom to celebrate after such a large victory," Rangiku answered before heading towards the sake.

Rukia pulled me along after Momo mentioned talking to Toshiro. By the time we actually got to Ichigo and my family, my face was red from everyone's kind words on the way. My father pulled me into a hug as soon as we emerged from the crowd.

"I'm so proud of you," he said. I hugged him back, not knowing when the next time I would get to would be.

"Thanks, Dad. I try," I said, pulling back. I bent to hug the twins too. Standing back up, I noticed Ichigo shifting. "What's with you?"

"Here," he thrust a box into my hands. I looked at him with my eyebrows drawn together. "Just open it. It's from all of us."

I opened it to reveal a light blue sash that matched her hilt wrappings. It also had a silver chain wrapped throughout it, weaving in between the cloth and outside. Once hooked together, part of it would dangle down with the end being a moonstone. I felt tears start to prick my eyes.

"Thank you, everyone. It's beautiful," I said, hugging Ichigo.

"Well…Rukia's the one who knew about the store," he admitted. I then pulled Rukia into a hug also.

"I only knew about it because Nii-sama mentioned it," she replied.

I sighed, "Well, I'd better go thank him too then." I walked off to find the ever-stoic Kuchiki.

I found him next to the Koi pond, away from the crowded party area. Silently, I came to stand beside him. Neither of us spoke at first, just enjoying the peaceful night with the quiet music playing in the background.

"It always seems no matter how many times I thank you, I'm bound to repeat myself," I said gently, a small smile on my lips. He glanced at me from the corners of his eyes.

"It was no problem. You deserved tonight."

"We all do." I looked at the bright moon. "I would ask why you're away from everyone, but I've discovered that you're a man that enjoys his peace." He faced me completely.

"I have never met someone like you, Captain." The intensity in his eyes was enough to make me blush.

"You can call me Emi, you know."

"And when we are alone like this, you may call me Byakuya." I smiled.

"Alright." He nodded.

"There is no need to give up your fun by staying here with me." I shook my head at his words.

"You make good company. I wouldn't be giving up anything by staying here with you. But I suppose, we wouldn't want people to start getting foolish ideas in their heads." He raised a brow at me but I just smiled. "I promise, I'll take care of Rukia."

"I know you will."

"I'm glad." I began to walk away. Turning to face him again, I added, "Have a good night. Enjoy yourself…Byakuya." I spun around and returned to the celebration.

Two days after the celebration, everyone returned to their lives- meaning Emi said her goodbyes to her family. She would see them soon, having arranged a plan with the Head-Captain. She would attend her Captain duties after school work and on the weekends. During the day, she would attend school while getting used to being a Captain. Momo was to help her a lot with the paperwork and member training. During holidays and at any opportunity, she would go to Soul Society to talk with her friends there. Have tea with the more prestigious people while have fun with the more laidback people. This routine would continue until she graduated Karakura High and go away for 'college'.


	6. Chapter 6 Unknown Enemy

Unknown Enemy

Two and a half years passed since Emi Kurosaki became Captain of the Fifth Division. She often acted as a bridge, if you will, between Soul Society and the Human World during those years since she frequented them both. She had officially moved to Soul Society a week ago and had adapted into the flow of things.

I walked to the Sixth Division, reading a report while doing so. I avoided walking into people by sensing their presence, nodding when they greeted me. The fact I was in the Sixth Division wasn't at all strange now. I often went their to talk to Renji or Byakuya, on official business or just as friends.

"Hey, Emi," Renji's voice said. I looked up to see the redhead.

"Hey, Renji," I smiled at him. "Is Captain Kuchiki in his office?"

"Yea, just go on in like usual," he threw a grin at me before going down an adjacent hallway. I shook my head at his actions.

I knocked on the door lightly, entering before hearing an 'Enter'. I always had the same knock so Byakuya would know it was me. He looked up from his paperwork when I sat on the edge of his desk. I always sat on the edge of his desk when it was something interesting or important but without the formality.

"Toshiro, Rangiku, Yumichika, and Ikkaku have come across something strange in the Human World. Various spikes of reiatsu goes off but by the time anyone gets there it disappears without a trace. Yamamoto wants to send two Captains as back up along with their Lieutenants. You up for it, Byakuya?" I looked at him as he signed his name to the last piece of paper.

"Is it necessary," he asked.

"No one has volunteered yet, but it will soon be an order to whomever draws the short stick," I replied. "I figured why not send someone who's accustomed to the Human World and the fastest Captain in Soul Society."

"You're baiting me to go with a few compliments," he raised a brow.

"I know that you know that you're going to go and I'm going to tag along," I said with a teasing smile.

"Oh? And if I do not go," he asked. I leaned closer to him.

"I'll steal those hairpieces of yours," I said, smirking. He sighed, signaling I won. "Great, because Akon has already made our Gigai. And Rukia's going to. It's good for her to get fieldwork in like this." I hopped off his desk and opened his door. Looking over my shoulder, "Oh, and we leave first thing tomorrow. Be sure to inform Renji." With that I closed the door, heading back to my own division.

The five of us arrived in the Human World mid-morning the following morning. We all walked down the streets towards Kisuke's shop where we were all meeting to plan.

"Does this mean I have to stay at Kisuke's again?" Renji asked. "Last time I had to clean just to get a meal."

"Stop whining, Renji," I said. "I sent Kisuke some money for your stay since we're going to be busy with this new, possible threat."

"Thank you," Renji replied. "I love you, Emi, you now that."

"Pfft," was my response. "Cause I'm feeding you." Rukia stole a glance at her brother that no one saw. Apparently, she didn't like what she saw so she spoke to draw everyone's attention.

"Nii-sama, you look different without your hairpieces," Rukia said, distractingly. I looked over.

"Rukia's right. You do look different, but it's a good different," I said. "Well, we're here." Everyone looked at the old shop before following me inside.

We all sat around the room, some at the round table and others seated near the walls. After Tessai had distributed tea to everyone who wanted some, we began.

"There's not really a lot of information, seeing how we still don't know who or what our opponent is exactly. I suggest we have two people doing rounds at all times in case something shows up. There's no telling what this unknown opponent wants or what its willing to do to get it," Kisuke said. I nodded.

"I agree with Kisuke. If anyone comes across anything, I want them to release a controlled amount of reiatsu to alert everyone else. Seeing how we don't know what this threat is capable of, everyone needs to proceed with caution if approached," I said. "Now, where is everyone staying so we can come up with shifts?"

"Captain and I are staying with Orihime," Rangiku answered.

"Yumichika and Ikkaku have been staying with Keigo like last time," Ichigo informed.

"Renji will be staying in Kisuke's extra room," I said, thinking.

"I can stay in Ichigo's closet again," Rukia said.

"My family knows about you now, Rukia. You'll stay in Karin and Yuzu's room," Ichigo said. "Or share with Emi. Momo will probably stay in her room with her too."

"Alright but where will Nii-sama stay? Kisuke do you have another room?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, of course," he answered. Just then, Yoruichi jumped onto the table in her black cat form to sit in front of Byakuya.

"I refuse to stay anywhere near her," he stated simply.

I sighed, "Hold on." I got up, pulling out my cell and dialing a number. I walked into the hallway for some privacy.

Two minutes later, I returned to the group. "Alright, it's settled. Renji will stay here with Kisuke. Momo and Rukia will stay with Yuzu and Karin. Captain Kuchiki will take my room and I'll take Ichigo's floor. Everyone else will remain as is. Now, for the schedule."

It had been settled. Byakuya and I would take the shift from sundown to midnight. Toshiro and Rangiku would take over from there followed by Renji and Momo then Ichigo and Rukia, who would turn it over to Ikkaku and Yumichika.

I opened my door to show Byakuya to my room. It was simple- a futon, dresser, desk and chair and a closet. The walls were sky blue with light pink trimming and pink curtains hung over the windows. The bedspread was deep purple with silver moon designs. I walked across the room and opened one of the windows.

"There," I said turning to Byakuya. "That will circulate the air flow. I hope it serves its purpose." I then walked to the closet and opened it. Shoving aside my clothes, I made space for about half the closet. "You can put any clothes you may accumulate in here and I'll clear out a drawer for you too." I went to set on that task. I emptied the top drawer for Byakuya's use so he wouldn't have to bend down. That thought seemed funny to me for some odd reason. "I'll leave you to rest for our patrol. Ichigo's room is across the hallway if you need me." I then left him be.

I plopped down on Ichigo's bed. As if right on cue, Kon ran up to me and jumped on my chest.

"Nee-san, what is that guy doing in your room? Just what is your relationship with that guy?" Kon practically yelled. I picked him up, throwing him against the closet door.

"He's a colleague, Kon. That's all. Captain to Captain relationship, though I guess we could come off as friends," I answered. "Where's Ichigo anyways?"

"He's helping Rukia and that other girl set up their beds," he replied, coming to sit next to me.

"Where's Lily?" I asked.

"She's gotten closer with Yuzu since you left," he said. "She said she'd be up soon. I'm just glad we don't have to hide anymore."

"Yea," I said, looking up at the ceiling.

Hearing a door open, I looked over to see Ichigo, Rukia, Momo, and Byakuya bringing up the rear. I sat up as Ichigo and Rukia plopped down next to me. Momo sat on the floor leaning against the bed and Byakuya sat in the desk chair.

"Kon, this is Momo, my Lieutenant and good friend," I introduced before pointing to Kuchiki. "And that's Captain Kuchiki."

"Yea, yea," Kon waved them off.

I whacked him upside his plush head, "Don't be rude."

For the next twenty of so minutes, I stared out of the open window watching the sun's progress through the sky. After dinner, it would be time for my shift with Byakuya. Momo, Ichigo, and Rukia kept a conversation going. Since I didn't hear Byakuya's voice but still felt his presence, I figured he was just sitting there. I had no idea that the other three shared a few glances as well as tried to bait me into talking. I was just silent until Yuzu came in telling us dinner was ready. Even then, Ichigo had to prod me.

Yuzu, Karin, my dad, Rukia, Momo, and Byakuya sat around the table to eat. Ichigo leaned against the wall and I was seated on the nearest counter. Halfway through my meal, I scowled into my rice bowl.

"Emi? Are you ok?" Ichigo's voice filled my ears. I looked up to see everyone looking at me.

"I'm fine. Just thinking," I replied.

"You were scowling at your rice," Ichigo pointed out.

"It insulted your orange hair," I said, giving him a challenging look as everyone looked back and forth between us.

"Right," he answered, going back to his meal. Momo looked at me.

"Is it because-" she began.

"I'm fine, Momo. Really. I guess I'm not used to all of the work of a Captain for so long," I said, lying.

"Ok," she said.

I walked next to Byakuya, both of us in our spirit forms. My Captain haori was tied tighter to my body with the sash everyone got me those years ago. It was similar to the way Soifon wore her yellow sash around her waist. The sun had set an hour ago and we still hadn't felt that strange reiatsu yet.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I answered for the second time in the past few hours.

"You seemed to have something on your mind earlier in your brother's room and at dinner." He glanced at me.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Another twenty minutes passed in relative silence without signs of a threat.

Our eyes met for a moment before we shunpo-ed off in the same direction. We had felt the reported reiatsu flare and raced for it. We found ourselves in the middle of the park. Our backs were nearly touching as we turned looking for someone, something…anything as a clue. Then at once, within moments, we were surrounded by black figures with green eyes. They honestly looked like corpses or something. I instantly released some reiatsu to alert the others just as the figures charged at us.

Fighting them off was proving difficult because they would reform after receiving damage. I had to release my Shikai and destroy them completely with multiple moonbeams. Byakuya was slicing them into nothingness with Senbonzakura's Shikai. I caught one's arm as it brought it down towards me. Taking a glance at Byakuya, I saw a figure appear behind him as he took on four at once. Before anything could register completely, I called out.

"Byakuya!" He turned just in time to see me create a moonbeam to destroy the corpse that nearly killed him. I turned around quickly back to my opponent to see another corpse had appeared. It went to strike me but I moved just in time but still received a cut to my left side. I skidded back as the others appeared and the corpses disappeared completely. My hand was wet and hot with blood as I pressed it against the wound.

"Emi!" Ichigo called, picking me up and running to Urahara's.

I opened my eyes to see a near bare room. _'Ichigo must've took me to Kisuke's,'_ I thought. Slowly, I got up and walked into the room where everyone was seated.

"Tessai, do you have a drawing pad I could use," I asked, sliding down the wall into a sitting position. The tall man handed me one with a pencil.

"I believe this is an old one of yours," he replied. I nodded.

I flipped to the closest clean page and started to sketch. I was very aware of everyone's eyes on me but ignored it. I sketched one of the black corpses with green eyes looking similar to zombies. I was sure to capture their sharp claws in detail. Upon finishing I set the pad in my lap.

"Captain Kuchiki, can I see you're soul phone?" I asked, being handed it the next moment. "Thanks." I held it up and took a picture of the sketch, hitting send. I then dialed a number known by heart.

"Hey. Did you get the picture?" I handed the sketch book to Byakuya, who was closest.

"-"

"It's a sketch of the beings that are appearing in Karakura. I need you to look into it for me. Their eyes were green, if that helps. They contained reiatsu but didn't have a true life force. I think an unknown person was controlling them somehow. It reminded me of the Bounts with their dolls."

"-"

"Alright. Thanks, Akon."

"-"

"Bye." I closed the phone, handing it back to Byakuya. "Akon will call back when and if he finds something."

"Wow, Emi. I didn't know you could draw so well," Rukia said.

"It's nothing," I replied, closing my eyes and resting my head on the wall.

"You should see the ones she drew of all of you," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo!" I glared at him.

"What? They're really good," he defended with his arms up defensively.

"Can I see them," asked Rukia, eyes full of hope.

"You ask like I could say no to that face," I sighed, giving in. Rukia clapped her hands in delight.

"Thank you, Emi."

"I aim to please."

"In that case…" Shinji's voice entered the room. I opened my eyes to see the Vizard standing there.

"Pervert," was my response.

"Not an old pervert," he questioned with a raised brow.

"Not an old pervert. At least you're not Yamamoto's age," I smirked. Before Shinji could make a reply, my soul phone rang back in my room. I groaned, trying to get up.

"I'll get it, Miss Emi," Ururu said before going to fetch my phone.

"Thanks, Ururu," I said once she handed it to me. I looked on the screen, seeing who was calling, answering immediately.

"Yes, Sir,"

"-"

"I understand, Sir. I really hadn't expected you to find anything."

"-"

"I know. Thank you, Sir." I snapped the phone closed.

"What was that about," asked Ichigo.

"Nothing," I looked at him.

"Something's been bothering you lately. Now, tell me what it is?" Ichigo all but demanded. "I'm still your older brother."

"I would tell you, Ichigo, if I knew you could help. Since you can't, I don't see a point in telling you nor anyone else. Momo doesn't even know everything. Just…drop it," I said. He opened his mouth to argue, "Please, Ichigo." His mouth snapped shut, seeing the desperate look in my eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm…going to sleep. Wake me if something happens." I got up and went back to the room to sleep.

I woke in the earliest hours of the morning. Sneaking around Rangiku, Rukia, Momo, and Orihime who slept in my room with me, I headed down into the underground training space under the shop. Sitting, cross-legged on a rock, I focused my spiritual energy to communicate with my Zanpakuto spirit.

'_I don't know what to do. I'm actually starting to feel frightened. If he'd just face me instead of hiding like a coward.'_ I grit my teeth.

'**The stress is starting to get to you. Could the person behind the strange dolls be the one that's-'**

'_I don't know… That's the problem…'_ "He's making me paranoid," I growled, barely noticing I had said that out loud. Luckily, I was alone.

"Who's making you paranoid?" Renji asked, taking a seat next to me. Of course, if luck found me it was sure to be bad luck.

"No one," I instantly said.

"Come on, I won't say anything but it's apparent you need someone to talk to," he replied.

"Promise me you won't tell Ichigo or Captain Kuchiki. In fact, no one…tell no one." He nodded and I sighed, "Someone has been sending me letters. Two in the past week that I've officially moved to Soul Society."

"I don't understand. What's wrong with someone sending you letters?"

"They're signed 'Your Secret Admirer' and the contents of them are…inappropriate, very inappropriate." By this time, I was leaning towards him so he could hear my whispers.

"Like?"

"Stuff that would turn you face so red, it would match your hair."

"Oh." His eyes widened. "Oh!"

"Yea."

"So, you don't want Ichigo to find out because of his temper." He contemplated this new development.

"Yea, plus we don't know who's sending them yet."

"The Head-Captain." He was asking me about the phone call earlier.

"I showed him a sample, hoping he could run it through the database and find a match to the handwriting but nothing so far. And Renji?" He looked at me. "He's watching me. Like, all the time…everyday. Everything I do, he sees." My voice cracked and I felt the tears starting. I wiped at my eyes before feeling Renji's arms around me, hugging me.

"Don't worry, Emi. We'll get the bastard, you know that." I hugged him back, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"I know. Yamamoto said the same…without the bastard part. I just hate having someone watching me that is too scared to face me." He rubbed my back, trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry. If there's ever a time when you're alone, I'll come over to keep you company."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Renji."

"Good thing you didn't ask, and I'm offering then." I laughed a little.

"Thanks." I wiped my eyes again. "You're like Ichigo and you have a similar temper but at least you're able to understand the situation."

"Just call me Nii-san." I laughed at that, smiling for the first time in a few days.

"Yea. Nii-san." I kissed him on the cheek before standing. "Let's get to breakfast, my pineapple-kun."

"Hey!" He chased after me.

I laughed tripping over my own feet and landing on the floor. Everyone was gathered in the sitting room for breakfast and looked at me upon my 'graceful' entrance. As _my_ luck would have it, Renji ran through the door and tripped over me, landing on top of me in the process. I pushed him off me, where we were both laying on the floor side by side…laughing. He had laughed at tripping, I guess. We probably looked weird at that point. We sat up at the same time, Renji rubbing his elbow.

"Aw, did my pineapple-kun hurt his elbow," I asked, holding in a laugh.

"Of course not, my raspberry-Chan," he replied. I cocked my head, looking at him.

"Why raspberry-Chan," I asked, truly curious.

"Raspberries are tart so only select people can handle them," he answered with a smirk.

"Aw, you live up to pineapple being sweet and sour at the same time," I said. "Lucky for you, I like sour things." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Lucky how," he asked, brow raised.

"Lucky you're not seeing moonbeams," I smirked.

"You wouldn't," he dared.

"Most likely not, but you never can know these things. Doesn't most males put it off as female hormones and mood swings," I asked innocently.

"You scare me sometimes," he admitted.

"Sweet," was my reply. He just shook his head, grinning. We were oblivious to everyone else glancing at each other, sharing certain looks.


	7. Chapter 7 Wrong Impressions

Wrong Impressions

"Emi!" Ichigo's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"What? Sorry," I said.

"We were talking about going to see Chad play at the Koi Scene," Ichigo said with exasperation.

"Oh, right. Who's all going?" I asked.

"Everyone. Rangiku was able to annoy Toshiro enough," Ichigo said.

"That's _Captain_ _Hitsugaya_ to you," Toshiro added from his seat on Ichigo's window sill. Ichigo ignored him.

"Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Momo, Karin, Yuzu, Dad, Uryuu, and Orihime," he listed off. "I think Kisuke and them said something about meeting us there."

"What about Captain Kuchiki," I asked.

"Good luck with that," Ichigo said. "Byakuya never does anything fun."

"I bet if Emi asked, he'd go," Renji added.

"What's that suppose to mean," I asked, defensive.

"Just go ask him. He's in your room," Renji said.

"Whatever," I got up and left Ichigo's crowded room.

I knocked on my door and walked right in. Byakuya was sitting at my desk, looking through a book. _A book? My sketchpads,'_ I thought, lunging forward.

"Hey!" I called from behind him.

"These are very good. You have talent in drawing," he said, ignoring my outburst. My face heated.

"Thank you." Sighing, "Look, Ichigo mentioned something about going to watch Chad perform and since he's a friend, we're going to go to offer support. Do you want to come along? I'd feel bad if you stayed here all alone."

"Why? You said once that you understood I was a man who liked his peace."

"Yes, but…just come on, ok? It'll be a good break for us all. You owe me for last night." Big mistake. Byakuya had stood, hovering over me slightly in less than a blink of my eye.

"I didn't ask for you to save me, thus putting yourself at risk." His tone was a bit harsh, even to me who've known him for the past three years.

"I know that," I whispered, looking down. "I just…"

Byakuya put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face to look at him. His grey eyes pierced mine, giving off a saddened emotion. He slowly closer and my mind went fuzzy like a static television. _'Is he going to-'_ Ichigo slamming the door open made me jump from my skin. I looked to see Byakuya by the window, feet away from me.

"Come on already," Ichigo complained. "We're going to be late and we still have to get ready. Are you going or not, Byakuya?"

"Yes," he replied. Ichigo hid his surprise by walking out. Byakuya looked at me, "What should I wear to this…performance? What?" He asked after seeing my humorous expression. I walked to the closet.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just…Byakuya Kuchiki asking me for fashion advice."

"I was not-" he started.

"I know. You're not used to the Human World social scene." I pulled out a white button-up collared dress shirt, black slacks, black jacket, and a black and silver striped tie. "Here." I lay the clothes on the bed when Rangiku burst in the room.

"Where are your clothes," she asked. I pointed to the open closet. Without another word, she shuffled through it and picked a few clothes out. "Alright, I have you an outfit here, Emi."

"Wha-" was all I could get out before she grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room.

I pulled at the skirt uncomfortably.

"Are you sure about this," I asked no one in particular.

"You look great. Don't worry, Emi," Rangiku said.

"You would say that, Rangiku. You're used to showing off your…assets," I mumbled. She just laughed.

"You really do look pretty," Momo said. I gave her a small smile of thanks.

"Yea," added Orihime.

"Hot is more like it," Rukia said.

"Why can't I wear something like Rukia or Momo?" I whined.

"Enough out of you. Let's go," Rangiku said, shoving me from Ichigo's room that had served as our dressing room.

Rukia was wearing a dress, as usual. It was light blue with purple flower designs and quarter sleeves with sandals. Rangiku wore skinny black jeans, a pink low-cut t-shirt, and boots. Momo wore a just-above-the-knee tan skirt with a dressy light green shirt with ruffles on the left side, sandals, and her bun covered in light green cloth. Orihime wore a light pink dress with frilly flowers on it and sandals. I wore…I was forced to wear a mid-thigh length black skirt, a black under-tank top, a white over-tank top that zipped up, and black sandals with an inch heel.

Rangiku gave me a final shove and I stumbled into the living room. Straightening up, I went to glare at the strawberry blond until I noticed the guys.

"One word and I will end you all in the worse possible way," I warned with a sinister look. "And I have a _very_ creative imagination."

"I'll take my chances," Ikkaku said before wolf-whistling. I growled.

"You really are quite stunning, Emi," Yumichika said as he walked around me.

"What are you? A vulture?" I asked irritably.

"Emi's right, stop looking at her like she's a piece of meat and you're a starving animal," Ichigo said. "It's freaking me out."

"Why? Cause your sister's hot," Rukia said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Alright, I'm going back upstairs," I turned but stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Emi, what is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey, there…Captain Kuchiki," I said, backing up to let him down into the living room.

I had to admit…Byakuya was really sexy at that moment. Not that he wasn't always, but with his hairpieces gone, he looked normal. He stepped into the living room where everyone else was.

"Wow, look at you, Captain Kuchiki," replied Rangiku. He spared her a short glance before looking at me.

Without a word, he held the tie up. I knew he probably didn't know how to put it on but wasn't going to ask me in front of everyone. I took it from him. I put it around his neck. My stomach tightened at such close proximity. I looped it around twice before bring the larger part through and tightening it. It hung loose around his neck.

"There," I said, backing up and regaining my senses. He smelled good, I admitted. I turned to the others, "Are we all ready then?" They nodded and we all left together. My family was going to meet us there as well.

The Koi Scene was a club for lack of a better descriptive term. It had a lounge part across from the bar area, separated by a dance floor. Across from the entrance was where the stage was set up with various instruments. We all grabbed an area in the lounge so we could sit together. Renji, Ichigo, and Byakuya took one couch, while Rangiku, Momo, Rukia, and Orihime sat on an L-couch. Yumichika and Ikkaku sat on a two-seater. Toshiro took a chair as did Uryuu. I sat on the arm of the couch next to Rukia.

"I'm going to see how Chad's doing," said Ichigo before getting up to leave.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Rangiku said, leaving also. Ikkaku and Yumichika followed after her.

"Come dance with me Rukia," Orihime said. "You too, Momo." She offered that to me but I declined. Those three left to the dance floor. Uryuu seemed to melt into the crowd so I was left with Renji, Byakuya, and Toshiro.

"Nice skirt," Renji said, smirking.

"I can still kick ass in this skirt, so watch it," I warned.

"Still," he replied. "You have nice legs. You should show them off."

"Sure…and maybe you three should walk around shirtless," I countered.

"That doesn't bother me," he said cockily.

"Sorry, it's a three for one type of deal," I said with fake regret.

"One day," Renji said.

"Don't hold your breath," I replied. I looked over at Byakuya and Toshiro, "Hey, does anyone want a drink?"

"No, thank you," Toshiro replied.

"I'm fine," Byakuya replied. "Thank you."

"I'll take a drink. Just bring me something good, I don't know what types they have here," Renji said.

I nodded, "Alright. I'll be right back."

I walked towards the bar, weaving through the crowds. I saw Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika drinking at the bar but it was crowded by guys flirting with the busty woman. I smiled, shaking my head, going to an open spot.

"What can I get you," asked the bartender.

"Chardonnay and an Autumn Thunder, please," I said, tapping my fingers on the counter. I was about to pay for it when someone handed the money to the bartender from across my shoulder.

"I'll take care of the ladies' order," a man's voice said.

My heart jumped to my throat when I turned around. The man had brown hair, brown eyes, and a trimmed goatee. He leaned toward me.

"Thank you," I said, leveling him with my eyes.

"No problem, beautiful," he said, grinning. "Now, what do you suppose a toll is for two drinks?"

"I already thanked you," I said.

"A spoken thank you wasn't what I was aiming for," he replied.

"That's no way to talk to a lady," Renji forced himself between me and the guy. "Emi, are you alright?"

"Yea," I said.

"I suggest you go somewhere before I make you," Renji threatened.

"Whatever," the guy left. "Your girl's no fun anyway." Renji turned around to look at me.

"Are you really ok?" he asked gently.

"How-" I began.

"You're reiatsu spiked a little," he answered my unasked question.

"Yea, we all felt it, Captain," Momo said. I looked passed Renji to see everyone. Even Kisuke's group had arrived along with my own.

"I…I need fresh air," I murmured before running off, leaving the drinks.

Back in the club…

"What just happened?" Ikkaku asked.

"Shouldn't someone check on her?" Rangiku asked, worried.

"I'll go," Ichigo replied, staring towards the door. A hand gripped his shoulder.

"No, I'll go," Renji said before passing Ichigo and disappearing through the crowd.

"Is there something going on between those two?" asked Yumichika.

"It seems like it, doesn't it?" replied Rangiku.

Rukia looked at Byakuya. He seemed concerned but saddened at the same time. He was standing further off than the others, so Rukia walked to stand next to him.

"Nii-sama?" she asked gently. He glanced at her. "I'm sure nothing's going on between them."

"Did I say I cared if there was," he asked behind his mask.

"I notice the way you look at her, Nii-sama." He looked forward again, refusing to look her in the eyes. "I also see the way she looks at you." He gave no response so she went to speak to Ichigo.

I crouched down into a squatting position, wrapping my arms around myself. I felt Renji come up behind me. A moment later, he lifted me up and hugged me.

"You thought that guy was him," he said. It wasn't a question.

"I just wish he'd quite playing mind games with me," I replied, my face in his chest.

"I know. You're just letting him get to you if you react like this. Come on. Chad's about to play."

"Yea, you're right." He held the door open for me and we walked in.

Renji sat down beside Ichigo and I took the arm next to Rangiku.

"Are you alright," she asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," I replied.

"I saved your drinks for you," she said, handing them to me. I passed Renji his.

"It's called Autumn Thunder," I informed him. He eyed it before taking a cautious sip.

"It's pretty good," he said. "What did you get?"

"Chardonnay," I said. "It's a white wine."

The music started and everyone quieted down. Some moved to the front to get closer. I saw Chad playing the guitar and waved at him. Sipping my wine, I gave myself up to having fun tonight. I wasn't going to let some freak make me cautious for no reason. Chad's band stopped playing as they switched with another band. I stood, placing my glass on the table between us all.

"Who wants to dance with me?" I asked looking around at them all.

"I will," Orihime said.

"Me too," Rukia said. "These guys can't dance. Not to Human World music." I laughed and we left for the dance floor. The band that took over after Chad's started a song I knew…I love Rock -n- Roll.

I danced with Orihime and Rukia, smiling the whole time. Once I relaxed I completely left the unknown creep behind me. I wasn't aware of anyone, except my 'dance partners'.

(No one's POV)

Byakuya watched the three begin to dance. It had been awhile since he saw Emi smile like that. He had woken early this morning to find Emi and Renji embracing in the underground training area underneath Kisuke's. He left them to their own devices, not wanting to intrude. Since the day they came to the Human World and Renji had made that remark about loving Emi, his blood had been boiling. He wasn't sure what it was but the moment Renji had gone after her instead of letting Ichigo…he knew. He was jealous…the Byakuya Kuchiki, Head of the Kuchiki Clan, and Captain of the Sixth Division was jealous of his Lieutenant's relationship with Emi Kurosaki.

Every time she laughed at something he did or said, every smile directed at the redhead, every shared look between them…he wanted it to be him. But Byakuya Kuchiki was far from the joking type…right? He had went to see what happened to make her energy spike like that but he couldn't just shove through people like Renji had. He had been raised to act proper in every society. He rarely outwardly showed his emotions, yet Emi could always tell how he was feeling. She had asked him whether it was alright that she made Rukia a Third Seat, then proceeded to promise to take care of her. He had grown accustomed to her visits during any time of the day to his office. In fact, it was rare that she didn't visit at least daily. He even found it appealing how she sat on the edge of his desk, whether it was business or not.

Emi would even go to his manor often enough to visit Rukia or Ginrei. Invited to dinner at least a few times a week, most of the time accepting said invitation. The Kuchiki Manor maids and servants had gotten used to her, calling her 'Lady Kurosaki'. She was always respectful of everything, even visiting Hisana's grave marker with a bouquet of lilies. She often accompanied him on his late night walks. Sometimes, they would just walk in silence, enjoying one another's company. Whatever look Rukia had mentioned earlier, he sure hadn't noticed anything. True, Emi did like to tease him on occasion. Once she took his hairpieces as threatened and it took him twenty minutes of chasing the girl to get them back.

But…Renji. He didn't have the weight on his shoulders that Byakuya did. He could show his emotions openly, only exceeding restraint when needed. He could love Emi without holding back, whereas Byakuya could only do so behind closed doors. Perhaps, it was for the best that Renji and Emi had become a couple. They certainly shared something and Byakuya would remain out of it. Let them have their time. Byakuya wasn't a selfish man and he wouldn't stand in their way. And so…his mind was made up.

(Emi's POV; sometimes Third Person POV)

We were all walking back to Urahara's when my soul phone rang. I flipped it open, seeing Akon calling me back.

"Did you find something?"

"-"

"Wait, I'll put you on speaker." I pressed the speaker button as everyone gathered around.

"Those creatures are puppets. It's a technique used by a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto. Apparently, his name is Lin Aragei. He attended the Academy eighty years ago, graduated in three years, and went on into the Sixth Division. He deflected from the Gotei 13 five years afterwards and no one has heard of him since," Akon informed.

"Do you know the techniques-" I stopped talking as that same reiatsu spiked. "Here, talk to Momo." I gave her the phone before squatting down.

I placed my hand on the ground, sending my reiatsu throughout it. It would lock onto any other spiritual pressure in Karakura Town. No…No…There!

"I've got him," I said, standing back up.

Akon wasn't sure about all of the abilities of Lin's Zanpakuto, so we'd have no choice but to go in blind. The location I detected was in the mountains, probably a cave in the mountainside. After deciding we would search in pairs and ditched our Gigai's with Kisuke, we sped towards the target. I already put Akon on the case of activating the Limit Release.


End file.
